White Materia
by Angelic Scars the bloody angel
Summary: Feeling empty and unsure of who he is Cloud escapes to the mountains away from his friends. ONe day he finds a mystirious white materia. What dose this materia do?Whos the man in his dreams?Who will he choose?CXZ CXT CXA.
1. Default Chapter

The scars from the life stream, holy and meteor still blemished the sky. Made more vivid by every setting sun. They were heroes, protectors of the planet. Fools, Cloud gritted his teeth in contempt. Did they have any idea how many innocent people had to die, by his hand and because of Shinra. Shinra.... he hated the word, wanted to scrunch it up in his fist and throw it into the deepest abyss, forever, gone. But still, the memory would stay. People were smiling and waving as the air ship crossed the sky. Happy, saved. Cloud walked away from his group, he no longer felt the need to be with them.  
  
"Cloud.......Cloud wait!?" an unsure voice and urgent footsteps followed him. "Cloud were are you going." he stare at her for the longest time, hoping to unnerve her but she firmly stood her ground. He turned and walked away.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me Cloud!" the voice was firm, light a mother scolding her child.  
  
"I want to be alone!" hoping that would be enough to get rid of her he continued walking.  
  
"Cloud, please come back soon. I have something..... something important to tell you." she was sincere, voice holding no trace of hate or contempt towards him. Tifa smiled at Cloud, Cloud just felt empty. He still didn't know who he truly was and didn't need Tifa there clogging up his thoughts.  
  
"..... maybe." and he walked to the deck of the ship. Parachute secured on his back.  
  
"Maybe," Tifa whispered, "what kind of an answer is that." she ran off eyes prickled with tears.  
  
They were flying over some mountains now, were Cloud didn't care, it seemed a deserted place, good as any to hide away. He jumped. The freedom of falling invigorated him and he felt as if he would never open his parachute, just fall into its freedom, forever. Something tugged at his mind, his hand reached - as if it had a mind of its own - for the cord and billowing material slowed his decent.  
  
When his feet grateful hit the earth again he stumbled and just manage to keep his balance. He looked around at the emptiness, no lights, no people, no nothing, just like him, just the way he wanted to be. Alone. A huge tree with a trunk so large it seemed it had been around since the dawn of time, gave a welcome shelter. He tied the parachute between two branches of the tree creating a makeshift hammock, the smaller branches stung on poked him but it was better then sleeping on the ground were he probably would have been eaten by some monster or other while he slept. He adjusted his position to find a comfy spot and tried to sleep under the stars. He was so tired, his brain hurt from thinking too much and he hadn't had any time to heal after the battle and had no potions on him. He fell into an uneasy sleep the cold air like a blanket.  
  
The party that night was a bittersweet infection, many had died and the rescue mission was still going on in Midgar, but though who could celebrated their freedom all night long, it spread like an infection over the planet, sad happy face were seen all over. Tifa sat in her room thinking, they had saved the planet, got rid of Shinra and killed Sephiroth. She should be happy, so why did she feel so sad? Cloud. That was why, Cloud was gone and she hadn't been able to tell him. That time when she thought shed never see him again. He was dangling there and she wanted to tell him, but Barret pulled her away. When they found Cloud again she was so happy to see him alive so forgot, then she saw Aeris. She saw they way they looked at each other and she knew she couldn't tell him. She didn't blame Aeris, infact if she made Cloud happy then she would be happy. But the she saw them leaving the hotel together in Gold Saucer and her heart broke in a million pieces. SHe had cried that night, not load sobs, but silent tear until she fell asleep. Then she died, Sepiroth took away the person who made Cloud smile. And she was filled with hatred. Sepiroth had taken so much from her, her father , her home, and now a good friend and the person who made Cloud happy. Cloud got worse from there on, she could see he felt guilty, he had been through so much, and to have someone killed in front of him must have been the last straw. And there was so much she didn't know about him, what had happened? how had he escaped? and what happened to Zax? She knew so little about him and known him so long. She felt guilty, maybe if she had been nicer to him when they were younger, stopped the other kid from making him feel a failiour, maybe he would never have gone to join SOLDIER and then none of this would have happened, this would be someone else problem, not hers, not Clouds. But how could she wish this on someone else, she couldn't. It was bad enough that her friends had to go through this.  
  
"Tifa?" a quiet tentative voice floated outside her door. Tifa wiped away the tears and splashed her face with cold water from the sink in her room.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Yuffie."  
  
"Come in." the door squealed open, sound like someone being tortured, Tifa flinched and Yuffie looked apologetic.  
  
"Iv'e been sent to find you!" Yuffie smiled, Tifa wondered at the girls energy, she always seemed so active, "the ships landing and we've been invited to the biggest party you've ever seen!" the girls eyes shone with mischief. Tifa smiled.  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
"Ok," Yuffie walked to the door ready to leave, but then she stopped, "you haven't seen Cloud have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, see you on deck soon." Tifa sighed as the door closed, she hated lying but it was for the best. If she told them Cloud had jumped ship she knew they would end up turning back to look for him.  
  
When she got to the deck they were all there, looking happy and glad, Cid was even cheering a boasting using his usual cussing. Vincent sat somewhere in the corner looking as bleak as ever but there was a glint in his eye. Red XIII sat deep in though while Yuffie ran around shouting about stupid Sephiroth and saving the Planet. Caith Sith looked sad and guilty and kept muttering about all thoughts poor people in Midgar. Barret was hassling the pilot shouting that he had to go find Marleen. Tifa smiled, they were all still the same.  
  
"I want to go to Midgar!" everyone looked at her, "it my home and i want to help." the others nodded their agreement and the pilot looked thankful the Barrett had finally shut up.  
  
"Weres Cloud?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Yeah were did that punk go off too?" Tifa smiled slightly trying to hide her discomfort, lying to one person was one thing, but lying to all her friends.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he's gone to get some rest." the others seemed to accept this and Tifa let out a small sigh. She would have to tell them soon, she just hoped they wouldn't be too mad at her.  
  
Cloud tossed and turned in his sleep. A dark familiar figure advanced on him, a knife glinted maliciously in it hand. And angry looks scared his face, it seemed moulded onto him as if it would never leave. It raise the knife, ready to strike Cloud to kill him. "No," Cloud muttered, he backed away but it was so dark, he was drowning, suffocating in the darkness. The knife came closer and closer, he couldn't see the man anymore, just the knife in his hand. Fear pricked him mind and choked him. "NO!"  
  
His shout echoed over the mountain and he woke in a cold sweat, he shivered from the cold. Wishing suddenly for the warmth of an Inn with a blazing fire. He tried to go back to sleep but the vivid dream stayed with him, haunting him and keeping him awake.  
  
And the party lasted through the night.  
  
My first Final Fantasy fict ^_^ . Iv'e had the idea for this for a while now. I hope you like. Please review. The next chappter will be up quiker if you do ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Im back with chapter 2 !!!! Whoot, thanks to you all who reviewed glomps  
  
Note: I have no spell check, i have to use the one on AOL which sucks, so my spelling might be a bit crap. Sorry for the long time updateing and stuff. School is evil.  
  
Sephiroth: Im evil  
  
But school is worst!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Im eviliestest!!!!  
  
Thats not a word!  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up foolish mortal or ill get my mommy on to you.  
  
oO okay!!! ON WITH THE FICT!!!  
  
Sephiroth:: Wait a minute, why arnt i in this fict? Im the great Sephiroth!!!  
  
-- read review, kill Sephiroth again!  
  
#

"HOW THE HELL DO I BUILD A HOUSE!!!!!" Cloud screamed to the mountain, if he was hoping for a reply he was sadly disappointed. Cloud sat in the middle of what seemed like a bomb site but was actual a lot of butchered tree branches. The tree behind him almost bare of its think arms, and the pocket knife in Clouds hand was blunt. The wood chipped and splintered and hacked to ruin. He fell back and let the soft grass caress him. He smiled at the sky, it was so peaceful here. No town for miles. Cloud knew he needed and axe and other building materials, it would probably be easier to hire a builder but Cloud was determined not to fail again. Like he had failed at so many things. But not this time. He set his mouth into a thin line of determination. He had plenty of gil and there must be a town somewhere. He couldn't sleep in that hammock much longer, bruises had started showing were the tree had punished him. He wished he had his gold chocobo, it would be very useful now. He looked at the landscape around him, recognising none of it from his journey, he doubted he would recognise any were he'd been on his journey. Places melted into each other and memories criss crossed into a complicated cross stitch pattern, mixing in an indescribable dance, till he couldn't even remember were it all had started. With The. flower girl? before? did it matter? He counted his gil and checked his sword . ... no Zax's. He felt....... strange using someone else's sword. Somehow felt wrong, as if he was snubbing the memory of his friend. He still couldn't fully remember Zax. Why he'd taken his sword, his life. Why had he become Zax? Was his life so bad? It might as well have been him who emptied round after round of poisonous bullets into Zaxs body. He shook his head. He needed the sword and Zax was dead. Life mattered. It was a gift, not to be wasted or thrown away. He shook of the sad felling that washed over him, he had a long walk. Might as well head off now. While the sun was still dancing its merry way across the sky.

#

Cloud felt he'd been walking for miles, surely he'd reach the end of the Planet soon. He wondered which town was nearer, Wutai? Rocket Town? Nibelhemim? Cosmo Canyon? Gongaga? Junon? Any were but Kalm or Midgar, for that's were his friends would be for sure. His legs began to shake like jelly fish at the thought. He couldn't face them, not yet. He saw roofs and smoke crown the horizon, a town? He searched through his memory to give it a name. No not a town, it looked like a mass of tents, North Corel. He smiled. The perfect place. He walked into the place tentatively, he hoped no one would recognise him. But sunshine faces were everywhere, happy to be saved. They all greeted him with a friendly hello and then said no more. He walked up to one of the shops, the owner smiled.  
  
"What can i do for you?"  
  
"I need building materials." the shop owner nodded. And proceeded to go into a one side conversation filled with building jargon and words Cloud didn't understand. Telling Cloud what he would need for what and how much it would cost.  
  
"I wanna build a house." Cloud said hopefuly, as if it would help him to understand. The shop owner laughed and piled Cloud down with wood, nails, hammer, saws, axes and everything else you could imagine. Cloud paid and then a though hit him like a run away train. How was he going to get all this back to his camp site.  
  
"Want some help?" Cloud thought for a moment, he wanted to do this on his own, but all his determination would get him was a bad back and no shelter.  
  
"Please." He helped load all the materials into a van and Cloud directed it as best he could. It was hard to recognise the area from the van but he soon found his tree. The materials were deposited and the van left. Now were to start? Walls and a floor, he guessed, and started to work.

#

Tifa watched the silent town below. She lifted her face to the gentle breeze, it felt like gentle, soft hands caressing her cheeks, she closed her eyes, imagining the hand of one boy, pale skin like snow, and sea blue eyes. She turned her attention back to the town below, smiling. It was now lively and happy, fully of joyful sunshine. Everyone was happy. They had all stayed the night in Kalm and now Yuffie, Cid and Red XIII or Nanaki as he now ask them to call him were making preparations to go home. Vincent having no home decided to stay in Kalm a little longer. Barret also stayed, Tifa had no choice. They all knew now what happened to Cloud, and all understood. She had been surprised, but none of them had shouted or gone looking for him. She was glad. She wondered how Clouds first night alone had been, did he have his sword with him? Could he find shelter? Was he ok? had he landed safely? She hoped he was ok and that he'd come back soon. She wanted to go looking for him, but she knew he would be mad at her if she went and found him. Cloud wasn't the only one who needed to clear their head, she needed to be alone. The chocobo ranch was near by. Their gold, black, green and blue chocobos were there so she decided to go visit them. She packed a small lunch and left.  
  
It was quiet, the soft feather were like a warm embrace. Not greedy or selfish and expecting nothing in return. She nestled more into the warmth of the bird.  
  
"Wark?" she laugh at it puzzled look.  
  
"I'm ok." She smiled, the chocobo was hers, and hers alone. After getting the gold chocobo Cloud had give her the green bird, because she has though it to be so beautiful. She guess now all the chocobos were in her care. The gold chocobo stopped around in it stall angry at being cadged. The blue one slept peacefully in the warm sun rays. She felt the straw scratching her legs but she didn't care. SHe watched the gold chocobo.  
  
"You miss him?" the chocobo gave a surprised look at being addressed, then gave a loud and angry "WARK!" it kicked the door in it anger at being denied its freedom.  
  
"You hate being stuck here, huh? You should be free." She was now standing in front of its stall, hand hovering above the latch on the door. "Free, go find him." She threw open the door and was almost trampled as the bird made its brake for freedom. She watched it leave, turning into a small gold spot, then fadeing into nothing.

#

"AAARRRGH!!!!!" and angry roar like a caged beast eccoed through the green glowing walls. Long hair waving around like a cape. Eyes narrowed. Anger. Hate.  
  
"Stop screaming, youre acting like a child!" the voice was soft and gentle with an air of anoyance put in for good mesure. The dark eyes turned to beight pure green ones. Softened slightly.  
  
"Dont hate him, he didnt mean to....."  
  
"Shut it, i dont want to hear it!" the dark eyed man stalked away and the pure green eyed shoke her head.  
  
"So much hate, for what?" she looked at what the man had been looking at, the only think the man seemed to look at. A small whilpool, and image of a younge blonde. She touched the surface gently, tears came to her eyes, they sparkled and a strangled sob escaped her lips.  
  
"Cloud." 

#

Cloud almost fell over as something jumped at him grabbing his hair, he saw a glint of gold and realised it was his chocobo. He didn't realise till then how much he really missed the bird. He smiled at it started to attack his hair with a happy vigour.  
  
"..... chocobo head...." the word floated through the memories and from the past like a ghost rising through a veil of smoke. It was said in a kind jokey way and always followed by a laugh. He smiled. This was something from his past, he knew it. This was his memory. His memory. He smiled at remembering something and was spurred more to find out more about his past. To find out who he was, and who he is.  
  
#A glint of steel, moolight the only hope. Shadows. Hiden. Who? Cloud felt a cold sweat of horror grip him. The dream again. The feeling of someone thinking of him, hateing him. Wanting to kill him. Sephiroth? No. This wasnt Sephiroth. The real Sepiroth had died long ago. This person, was someone diffrent, someone he knew, but who? and why? 

Sephiroth: Why arnt i i this fict!!??  
  
Review please!!Dont leave me alone with him! eyes Sepiroth cautiously. Hes up to something i know it!


	3. Chapter 3

WEll ive had this chapter written for ages but i guess i got lazy, i need to get a good spell checker too -- anyway, enjoy, the next chapter will hopefuly be out quicker ;

_Blackness clocked her, it pressed down on her, choked her. She stumbled slightly as she walked, walking endlessly, just walking. The cold deep within her bones made walking hurt, so much. But something pushed her on, something........ a light. Like a gentle hand, guiding her._

_Still walking in the blackness, forever, was she trapped here? Were was here? and why was she here?_

_Still walking........ still walking..... .walking........walking ..........walking. She fell to the ground tired. Limps complaining, shouting for rest. But she had to keep walking. Past the villages, past the mountains. Shapeless, all black. Everything. Why? The gentle hand seemed to hold hers and squeezed tight. It felt familiar, but who?_

_Blond.....spiky....hair.....? Were? Gone?... No there! Cloud! Wait!.....why wasn't her voice working. Cloud! She followed, running, but her foot falls made no sound._

_Drip..........drip..... splash.... drip. Red.......blood.......Cloud._

_There was the sound of breathing, sobbing. Nothing more, the emptiness filled her lungs, threatened to kill her. Nothing. Nothing anymore mattered. The bloodied corpse in front of her. All she could see, all she could focus on. The blond hair. The tall manic man standing over the body, long black hair. No. Not Cloud!_

_Then a bright light filled the area and the smell of...... flowers. And a figure in white appeared from the bright light, it bathed everything in white, on the figures back were a pair of large white wings, even its hair and skin looked white. Maybe it was just the light, turning everything the colour of fresh snow. Tifa could just make out a face, and lips that formed a small sad smile._

_'Tifa,' the voice echoed all around her, but not in a booming threatening way, the voice was gentle but there was a hint of sadness to it._

_'I know that voice..... could it be....?'_

_'Tifa, please, i need you're help,i need you to go to him, and warn him............'_

_'.....Aeris?' Tifa reached out, slowly so she could touch the figure, see if it was real and if it was indeed the friends killed by Sephiroth.... Aeris. The light grew brighter and brighter...............then she woke._

A scream ripped through the gently, silent air, drenched in sweat, drowning in it. The feeling of the suffocating blackness still on her. Shaking with fear the ruby eyed girl sat up. Her body shook worst then anger could move it. She felt sick, terrified. No, he can't be dead, he can't be alive. It was just impossible. And Aeris, somehow thinking of the girl calmed her, Aeris..... she seemed troubled and wanted Tifa's help. Something was wrong.

She threw the blankets from her body and swung her legs off the bed and into the cold un-welcoming night time room. She shivered slightly as goose flesh creeped up her body. She jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It was still so cold, she could still feel the blackness around her.

She reached the small room and switched on the light, blinking as the light flooded the area. She slowly walked over to the sink still half asleep. She stopped at the sink to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face shinny with sweat. She made a face and bent over the sink to splash her face with water. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror again, what she saw mad her scream. Long shaggy black hair, over a handsome yet sunken face, hollow eyes, like a persons eyes from lack of sleep. Pale, pale flesh. Impossibly pale. Death pale. Dark fiery eyes, burning with hate. A manic grin over full kissable blue lips. A hauntingly familiar face.

Tifa whipped around looking behind her, expecting to come face to face with the mad man. But nothing. She took a deep shuddering breath, looking around her, no noise, no shadows, no nothing. There  
was no one there. Almost crying she faced the mirror again.

A small round pretty face, dripping with water and tears. Pale from shook, jewel like ruby eyes shining from unshed tears. Thins feminine lips shuddering with silent sobs. Brown, chocolate hair plastered to her cheeks and falling down her back in an elegant waterfall. She was the only one in this room. There was no one here. She must have got water in her eyes or something.

She nearly ran back to bed, leaving the lights on. Wishing there was someone here, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki, any one, just someone for company, so she wouldn't have to be alone.

She lay on the bed and curled into a fettle position, trying to find comfort in her own heat, but she felt so cold. She pulled the blankets around her until they were over her head, curling into a tighter ball, silent tears streaming down her cheeks like greedy snakes.

What had that dream been about? Cloud couldn't be dead! And Aeris voice, 'Warn him' warn him of what, it was nothing, nothing. Stop being stupid. She closed her eyes tight but the image of the black haired man came back to her, her eyes flew open as she remembered something, realised why he had looked so familiar...but.. it couldn't be, it was impossible.

A small swirl of light fell from the ceiling and it gently fell towards the girl on the bed, it slowly began to take the for of a pure white feather, it came to it journeys end as it fell gently on the brunets forehead. Tifa jumped slightly and picked the feather up studying it closely.

'It'll be ok, you can do it.'

Tifa smiled and hugged the feather to her chest.

Tifa kicked at the dust angrily her face set. She didn't know why she was angry nor did she understand the powerful emotions viaing for attention inside her. One thing she understood was the gapeing hole in her heart, the intense emotion of missing someone. The way she would always look for his stupid, spiky blond head in the crowd.

She kicked the dirt again and continued down the street. She didn't pay any paticual attention to were she was going wanting to get away. To be alone. Truth be told she was getting sick of being treated like a hero. Everyone loved her, thanked her, smiled at her. They were all heroes, her, Cid, Vincent, Barret, Red XII, Yuffie, Cloud....Aeris.

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered to two people she missed the most. A powerful hatred rose in her, Sephiroth, he had take everything away. It was all his fault, damn him.

She kicked the dirt again catching a stone, watching its stuttering dance across the dirt. She wondered were Cloud was now, was he safe? Did he have enough food? Money? Shelter? He could be dead for all she knew. She felt a wrench in her heart, no he wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead.

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD!!" she shouted, startling a few people. But she didn't care, she found herself running, her feet carrying her. Tears blinding her. She bumped into many people raising angry yells and glares.

"Tifa wait!" a familiar voice called but she ran on not caring.

She didn't know were she was going but her feet seemed o know were to go.

She nearly ran into the fence in her hurry, the chocobos gave a startled 'wark!' and ran away from the crazy girl that had nearly run them over.

She clutched the fence her knuckles slowly turning white, she took deep breath trying to catch her breath and easy the burning in her lungs after her frantic run.

'Tifa, please, i need you're help,i need you to go to him, and warn him............'

That voice had been Aeris and she has sounded so desperate so sad. She knew something. And it had something to do with Cloud, but what. He was in danger, but from who, who had that man been? Who? He looked so familiar. If only she could just go talk to Arise, ask her what she had meant. Tifa's grip tightened on the fence then she let go and strode purposefully over to the barn. She would go to the lost city of the ancients, she would talk to Aeirs somehow, she had to.

She ran over to were a black chocobo stood, looking dangerous and sinister, its black coat gleaming. It looked at her with one dark beady eye before uttering a cry and flapping its wings restlessly. She smiled and threw open the door.

"Tifa what are you doing?!" TIfa whipped around to face a red faced out of breath Barret, so that's who'd called after her.

'I have to find Cloud! Its important he's in danger!" TIfa sounded almost frantic her eyes widening slightly. Barret walked forwards and gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Tifa calm down, have you planned this journey out? DO you have enough Gil. food, water?" Tifa shook her head mutely, she hadn't though of anything like that. Barret sighed, he'd figured as much.

"I'll go see what the ranch owners have wait here." she nodded and slumped onto the floor, the black chocobo looked confused and restless. It pawed at the ground and moved back and forth.

Barret came back a few moments later with a backpack full of food and a purse full of gil.

"Theres a flasg of water in there and some sandwiches, heres some gil. BE careful." Tifa nodded and smiled at the gunman.

"Thank you Barret."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tifa shook her head.

"I can do this on my own, she said determinedly." Barret nodded. Tifa jumped onto the black chocobos back and leaned over to whisper in it ear

"I need to get to the city of the Ancients, can you get me there?" the chocobo let out a loud wark and ran off a brake neck speed. Tifa gave a yelp of surprise and threw her arms around the chocobos neck clinging on for dear life, she forgot how fast the clumsy looking birds could run.

After a few days of a breath taking chocbo ride they arrived in Bone Village. The site of the village bought back memories that made her choke on a sob. She slid from the chocobo back and gave it a light pat of thanks. It gave a long wark, then rush off to explore the village.

She walked through the forest, unafraid, nothing would stop her talking to Aeirs, not even the fact that Aeris was dead.

The water reflected the light beautifully, it was so calm and tranquil. Tifa closed her eyes and listened to the whispers around her. She couldn't understand them or understand why she could hear them, but she could understand one voice, a reassuring voice.

"It'll be ok," it said to her. Tifa, still with her eyes closed sighed.

"It will be ok!" she repeated. Her eyes opened and she almost screamed, standing in the water was the pale, shimmering see through form of Aeirs, bathed in a warm light. She smiled at Tiffa.

"Tifa, hi." she said as if there was out of the ordinary for her to be standing there. Tifa stared a t her eyes wide.

"Dont be scared, it'll be ok."

"Aeris," Tifas pretty ruby eyes filled with tears as she ran towards the girl, "AERIS!" she threw her arms out to capture the girl in a hug but instead she fell through and icy veil and landed in the water.

She came up gasping for air and slupttering. Her hair was drenched and plastered to her head. She looked at Aeris eyes full of sadness and Aeris wore an expression of pain.

"Im sorry Tifa." Tifa stood and noticed for the first time she wasnt standing in the water but on it, on a disk of green light.

"Aeris, what............what did you mean, by that dream. What's going to happen to Cloud?"

Aeris suddenly looked desperate and worried.

"You have to tell him, you have to warn him, its Zack, Zack is after Cloud!!" Aeris sounded so desperate he eyes were bulging.

"You have to find him and tell him, you just have to." Aeris was pleading now, desperate for Tifa to understand.

"But.... Zack......hes dead." Tifa looked lost, Aeirs began to fade and she looked terrified.

"So am i," Aeris smiled sadly, "Find him, tell him, please Tifa, you'r my only hope, please find him!" throughout the short speech Aeris had slowly been disappearing, slowly she was becoming less and less there, untill she was there no more, only the memory of the coldness of falling through he see through body.

"Aeris? ........................ AERIS!!!!" but she was gone, even the voices were gone, Tifa was alone again.

"You can do it."

Tifa's head shot up but no one was there, she smiled.

"I can do, ill find him Aeirs, dont worry." and Tifa ran.


End file.
